iHad a Dream
by flameh
Summary: Sam is in a deep sleep, or is she? It’s late at night and the three friends get back from the drive-in, they watch some TV drink some iced tea, and head off to bed. Carly took the couch, Sam her bed and Freddie went home, right? Read and find out. Seddie
1. A Dream?

**iHad a Dream**

**Sam's POV**

"That movie is so cheesy" Sam said as she followed Carly into the apartment "I can't believe we saw 'The First Kiss' again." Freddie came in last. _But brings back good memories_ I thought, remembering how this movie started the chain of events leading to the first kiss between Freddie and her, the amazing kiss. I was jolted from my thoughts when Fredweird snapped in my face. "Want some tea?" Carly asked. "With ice and lemon?" I asked. "Of course" she replied. I settled on the couch, right in the middle. I turned on the TV, Girly Cow was on. Carly and Freddie joined me. "Here you go" Carly said handing me my iced tea.

After what seemed like forever I woke up and turned the TV off. Carly was asleep on the couch and Freddie was nowhere to be seen. I quietly crept upstairs to Carly's room. I grabbed some pajamas from the drawer and changed. I slid into bed and closed my eyes.

**Freddie's POV**

I rolled over in Carly's bed. I found Sam staring back at me, I went wide eyed. My expression turned to a happy one as I reached to stroke her hair. The love of my life is here, staring back at me I thought to myself _just like when we kissed._ I gently nudged her, "Wake up beautiful." "Hey sexy" she replied to my surprised. _Am I dreaming?_ I just smiled at her and gave her a kiss. I caressed her cheek, "I love you."

**Sam's POV**

I was awoken by the sound of a familiar, warm voice. It was Freddie's. My eyes fluttered open to see him as he called my beautiful. "Hey sexy" I said. _I think I'm dreaming_ I thought to myself _I must be_. I was taken by surprise when he kissed me, it was better than the first time. "I love you too" I said as I kissed him again. _This is perfect_ I thought _the guy I love is here, and he loves me too. I can't explain it but I'm undeniably in love with this nerd. _I paused and just stared into his beautiful brown eyes. I kissed him again, as he gently touched me. _Such a beautiful dream_ I said smiling.

I woke up facing the wall in Carly's room and I noticed my pajama's were on the floor. I turned over to see Fredweird sleeping beside me and naked. _I had a dream right?_ I closed my eyes again thinking it was a dream.

**Freddie's POV**

I was a bit surprised when she said 'I love you too' and gave me a kiss. It was absolutely prefect. _The girl I love is beside me and she loves me to. I've been waiting 2 years for this. Now I am faced to face with Sam Puckett, its hard to explain but I'm undeniably in love with my bully._ We kissed again, this time more passionately and longer. I smiled as I stared into her gorgeous smoky blue eyes. _What a beautiful dream._

I woke up facing someone's back, with long blonde curls running down it. _Sam!_ I instantly thought _we couldn't of, it was just a dream, right?_ I heard her stir and closed my eyes. _This has to be a dream, but where are my clothes?_


	2. Thoughts & Moments

**iHad a Dream**

**Guess what? I just purchased iCarly ********…not, sadly ******

**Thanks to my reviewers & thanks to ThriLLer89 for urging me to keep going.**

**Please enjoy Chapter 2 then review**

**Chapter 2; Thoughts & Moments**

**Sam's POV**

_I wonder how long I've been sleeping._ I yawned as my blue eyes fluttered open. I sat up, taking a second to gather my thoughts of the dream. _We talked, cuddled, kissed and we…_my thoughts were broken by Carly. "Sam, school" she called. I got up off the bed and pulled on some skinny jeans over my thong. I chose a form fitting black shirt with a heart and the words 'Love never dies' scrawled on it. I grabbed my favourite black hoodie and headed downstairs.

Carly looked up from cooking, a mile on her face. She studied my shirt. "What?" I asked. "Your shirt, it's just not you" she said. "Someone on your mind?" she asked, a smirk plastered on her face. "Like who?" I questioned "Fredweird?" Carly just smiled. "WHAT?!?!" I screamed at her. "Me, him" I said beginning to rant, when who else but Freddie walked in. I stared at him remembering the dream. _His perfect chiseled body and how it felt being next to him_, I quickly vanquished the thoughts. "what are you doing here, dipthong?" I asked trying to be me, well the me who wasn't in love with this nerd. "Uh…" he stuttered in his geeky way "school." I hid a smile by turning my head slowly to Carly, who had a smile on her face. I glared at her before heading towards the door.

**Freddie's POV**

We arrived at school at our usual time. "See you in a sec" I said to Carly and Sam. I headed to my locker, to comb the crumbs from my hair. Sam thought it would be hilarious to dump the crumbs and bits from her backpack onto my head, typical her. What happened when Carly's back was turned wasn't. She grabbed my hand and held and then pulled it away. I saw her smiling though, it was a beautiful smile. It matched perfectly with her outfit, skinny jeans and the form fitting black top.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sam. "Fredweird" she said, flicking my forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" She grabbed a handful of my shirt and stared at me. "Never tell anyone about happened" she warned. "Never" I replied. She glared at me before kissing my cheek quickly. She then released my shirt. "Never" she repeated before stomping off. I stood there blinking a few times. _Man, she's confusing._

**This chapter had some awkward Seddie moments for you. Poor Freddie, he's sooo confused.**

**Please review ******

**Sorry for slow updates, I writing as I go, and I'm playing tag with my muse, but I've got some ideas for future moments, so here's hoping for quicker updates. **

.


	3. More Thoughts & Some Questions

**iHad a Dream**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and added me to their alerts. You're great, thanks for the support.**

**Anyway, R&R**

**Chapter 3; More Thoughts & Some Questions**

The bell rings as kids flood from their first period classes.

**Sam's POV**

I trudged to second period as usual. _Ugh math, how I hate it. There was one upside to it, a brown haired, brown eyes nerd named Freddie._ I smiled as memories flooded me. _I beat him, he stays, I tease him, he doesn't leave, now I hug him, hold his hand, kiss him and dream of him, leaving him confused._ I sigh as I walk into class and take my seat behind Freddie.

"Early for once?" he asked turning to face me with a smile.

I stared at him, his beautiful eyes and stunning smile, I stopped my self from blushing. "Look's like it" I teased.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "So what was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I said playing dumb.

"The kiss" he said in a tone so low I could barely hear.

I kept my face neutral even though I was freaking out. "Oh nothing" I replied. I watched as Freddie opened his mouth but clamped it shut when the teacher began to talk. I smiled when he turned around. _He's so cute when he's confused, well more than usual._ **(A/N: I know this isn't very Sam, but I thought this is what she would think based on what I saw in iHate Sam's Boyfriend)** I opened my notebook and began to draw. My mind wandered and my pencil scrawled over the page. I looked down to see 'I love Freddie' written all over my paper.

-bell rings-

Shoving the paper away, I left in a rush. I didn't want another impossible set of questions from Freddie. I decided to head out of school instead of to English. I walked outside and the warm Seattle spring air met me. _Should I tell him that I am undeniably in love with him? If I do it could be weird, but if I don' I could be missing out._ After a few minutes of racking my brain I had decided. _I'll tell him tomorrow._

**Another awkward Seddie moment for your enjoyment.**

**Please continue to review, I really appreciate them.**

**If you have any ideas that you would like me to write just leave it in a review. If I like it and write it, I will credit you.**

**Slightly cliffy ending for you, will she tell him or not, you'll have to wait and see.**


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note;**

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating but there is a great explanation. You see I wrote a new chapter last week in a notebook. When I went to get it the next day it had disappeared so as of now chapter 4 is M.I.A but as soon as I find it will be up. But for now enjoy the Seddie one-shot I will be posting,**


	5. I'll Tell

**iHad a Dream**

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I lost my book but thankfully found it. Anyway Enjoy, R&R**

**Chapter 4; I'll Tell**

**Freddie's POV**

"Fredward Benson get up", I heard my mom call. I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust. I slowly sat up, a smile plastered on my face. "Today's the day" I murmured. I got off my bed and walked towards my dresser. I knew exactly what I was going to wear. I pulled out my jeans and a blue button up. The outfit I wore on the fire escape the night everything changed. Our first kiss.

I headed into the kitchen. "Do you want some gluten free bread and dairyless butter?" my mom asked as I passed. I shook my head, _Why couldn't she been on nights? Then I could have a real breakfast._ "I'm going to Carly's" I called opening the door. "Don't take fruit from Spencer" I heard her call as I shut the door. I just shook my head and knocked on the door. I heard a grumbling noise from inside, _Sam with ham._ I opened the door and walked in.

"Sup Frederly?" Sam greeted.

"Nothin" I said getting closer. I watched as Sam backed into a wall. _Perfect._ I leaned in, leaving an inch between us. "I love you" I said and closed the gap. I felt the same sparks as I did on the fire escape. I felt her kiss back, it was beautiful. Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground. I was flipped on my stomach and in Sam's vice grip. "Sam" I whined.

"Shut up Freddork" she said. She still fought with me for 10 minutes before Carly finally came down.

"Sam?" she said sternly.

"He called me Samantha" she lied smoothly.

I just rolled my eyes. "Don't tell anyone" she hissed in my ear before getting up. I got to my feet rubbing my side, as pain shot through it. Sam shot a glare back at me. I waited for her to follow Carly but she didn't move. I cautiously walked over. "Sam?"

"Ya?" she replied simply.

"I meant what I said, I really do love you."

"I love you too Fredweird" she replied, smiling.

"Ruining the mom…" I was cut off by her lips connecting with mine. She pulled away. "I know" I said, holding up her paper that was covered with the words 'I love Freddie.' She punched in the arm playfully and we left for school.

**So that was chapter 4, a nice Seddie moment and a typical one. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Unless I get more ideas there are only going to be 2 more chapters. So please post some ideas, for dates or anything and I'll fully credit you.**

**Sorry for the shortness, ran out of ideas for this chapter.**

**R&R**


	6. Authors Note 2

**Author's Note;**

**I know it's been almost two years since I've updated and I apologize. With some encouragement from a friend, I've decided to try and finally wrap this story up. I'm going to be working on a chapter very soon. So look forward to a new chapter sometime this month. I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck by this story, even with my lack of updates, you guys are awesome.**

**Flameh**


	7. The Flu?

**iHad a Dream**

**Thanks to all those who sent in ideas, it helped me write this today. I thought this was going to take forever for me to write, but my muse was kind. I hope you all enjoy, I'll try and update asap.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 5; The Flu?**

**Sam's POV**

It had been almost 3 weeks since the dream. It had been two weeks since Freddie and I confessed our love to each other. And one weeks since the puking started. I was hugging the toilet bowl, like every other day this week, and puking out the ham I had for breakfast.

"Sam, you okay?" I heard Carly speak from the other side of the bathroom door. "Yeah, it's just the stupid stomach bug" I replied.

I finally felt the waves of nausea pass and I got to my feet, flushing the toilet. I quickly brushed my teeth and left the bathroom.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Carly, still outside the bathroom waiting for me. "Yeah, but I'm going to stay home from school again" I said "this flu is killing me." "Well go get some sleep and I'll get your homework again" Carly told me in her motherly tone. "Yeah, yeah" I said, walking into her room. I collapsed on the bed and shut my eyes.

"Well I'll see you later" Carly said as she grabbed her bag. "Stay blonde." "Stay brown" I replied, half muffled by the pillow.

I heard the front door shut as Carly left, and I let sleep wash over me.

I was awoken about a half hour later by the beeping of my cellphone. I grabbed it off the nightstand and flipped it open. The screen displayed the text, '1 New Message from Freddork.' I clicked open and read the message.

_Hey Sam, how are you feeling? I haven't seen you in a few days, I'm getting worried. – Freddie_

I smiled at his concern for me as I typed out my reply.

_Hey Freddork, I'm alright, I think I've got a stomach flu. And you should come by later and bring ham. –Sam_

I lay staring at Carly's ceiling, thinking about the events of the past few weeks. I smiled when I thought of our stolen kisses and moments that we're meant just for us. I don't have a name for what me and Freddie have, but I know it's more than friendship. Personally, I'd like to call him my boyfriend, but I'm not sure if I'm completely ready to take that step yet.

I was snapped from my musings by a beeping noise, signalling a new message. I opened Freddie's reply and read it.

_I'll stop by after school. And I'll bring ham, anything for Princess Puckett. –Freddie 3_

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy heart and the nicknames, but I felt a small smile creep on my face anyway. Ever since the dream, he's been affecting me more and more and I've been letting him get away with more and more, including certain nicknames. I quickly typed my reply.

_You better bring me my ham, Fredweird. And I'll see you after school. –Sam :) _

With my reply sent, I let my thoughts wander. Eventually sleep claimed me as I waited for Freddie's visit.

**Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I should be updating soon, I have new ideas thanks to my wonderful reviewers. So look for a new update very soon**

**-Flameh 3**


End file.
